Son of the Tides: Theseus Jackson
by afroninja0602
Summary: Theseus a young 14 year old boy who struggles to fit in. He is raised by his Grandparents Sally and Paul Blowfis, and his nanny Calypso. Theseus' life changes when he attends a special camp where he unlocks godlike abilities. When the god Percy Jackson reveals himself as the boy's father Theseus must go on a journey with the Warriors of Perseus to stop war with The Hunters. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hit the gym floor hard. All I can think is damn, these kids shouldn't play dodgeball, they should be Baseball pitchers, and NFL quarterbacks. I quickly roll to the side and thrown myself up. I am the last player on my team. And the other team is, well, stacked with all the super athletic kids. Am I athletic? Yeah, sure. I guess I'm pretty strong ad fast. But only at certain times in my life. Usually when I'm is stressful and pressin situations. In times like those, I see much better, I hear things I shouldn't be able to, I seem to move incredibly fast, but all this lasts for about 6 seconds, and it has only happened about 7 times in my life, My nanny Calypso says that it is just my ADHD and my Dyslexia acting up. I am jarred back to reality when a dogeball whizzes past my ear. A kid called Brian begins to laugh, "Hey Theece! Ha! You got lucky there. Probably the only lucky thing that has happened in your life!Read my lips, You. Are. Useless. Oh yeah, I forgot. You can barely read anything!" All his stupid goonies start to laugh. Brian is that kid in highschool that everyone wants to be like.

Me on the other hand, I don't want to be anything like that kid. I make eye contact with him as he throws his dodgeball. Everything slows down, I catch the ball and in the same motion, I hurl it back. The ball collides right with his annoying face. I almost feel bad for the poor kid. He practically does a backflip before landing on his stomach. My stupid gym teacher, Mr. Chlines sprints over to his star pupils who's nose is bleeding profusely. He stands up and walks over to me with a smug smile on his pudgy oily face. He looks looks down at me from above his double chin. He casually smooths his thick sideburns and shakes his head, causing his read curls to bounce. "Bad move sonny! Why don't you head on down to detention after school! Huh?"

"Whatever." I reply. I look past Mr. Chlines and see Brian giving my a smug smile from under his new Blood-stache. _You're dead. _He mouths. I give him my best _Bring it_ on. Face. And the bell rings.

* * *

After school, I maneuver my way to my locker. After like 5 minutes of trying I finally get my locker open. I pack up my bags and make my way to the detention rooms. After 45 minutes of excruciating boredom I am in a rush to get home. I sprint into the now empty freshmen hallway and make my way to the exit. As I am about to reach the door. Brian and his crew round a corner and stand in my way.

"Hey , tough guy! How are you feeling buddy?" Brian says as though he is happy to see me. I guess he is thinking _OH BOY! I get to beat up on this looser YAYY!_

Me, being the sarcastic idiot I am say," What up buddy? You're not sick of getting hit in the face? That's interesting." Brian smiles at me. And all of a sudden BAM! His fist colides with my face. I fall over and I'm unable to open my left eye. Brian's buddies begin to laugh. I notice that Brian's lips are stained red from his bloody nose, so again, being the sarcastic idiot I am, I say, " Nice lipstick Bri Bri, I always new you were gay, but not actually _gay!" _I have no idea why I am so sarcastic. My grandma and my nanny Calypso say that I inherited it from my Dad, and my counselor says that it's because of my ADHD. Whatever it is, it is going to be my end one day. Probably today.

Brian kicks me hard in the ribs, and I convulse. He stands above me and punches me in the face again. His friends begin to kick me. I try to muster the strength somewhere inside me but it refuses to respond. All of a sudden I feel a harsh painful tug in my gut. The drinking fountain explodes and the water shoots out like a jet, the drinking fountain itself smacks Brian and two of his buddies and the rest of them all sputter on the floor.I don't test my luck. I get up and hurry to my loft.

When I get home, My Grandparents are asleep on the couch. When I say grandparents, I dont mean old. For some strage reason, they only look about 48. I never knew why. I sneak to my room. and close the door. As soon as I do I see Calypso standing with her arms crossed and leaning against the door.

"DANG IT CALLY! DONT SCARE ME!" I fall backwards and my ribs cry in pain. She rushes forward and holds me. "Sorry Theece! What happened to you! Oh you did not get into a fight... You are soooo your father's son." She kissed me lightly on the head and I catch he honey like smell. My pain disappears, and I fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The smell of my Grandmother's waffles wake me up. I sit up and immediately I feel a dull pain in my ribs. I groan and rub my side. Calypso wrapped it up and told me that the bone was bruised. I had no idea how she knew, but it seemed pretty legit, I definitely felt bruised.

I throw off my sheets and stumble my way to the kitchen of my loft. The large floor to ceiling windows let morning light spill in and gives me a view of the waking up of Manhattan. "Morning sunshine!" my Grandma says to me. When I say grandma I don't mean wrinkly and old, both my grandparents look about forty, something I never understood, but never asked about. "Good morning Gamma." I mumble. I sit at one of the chairs around the island and place my feet on the rugs.

In the living room, Cally rolls of her couch and lands on the floor with a thud. She immediately springs up and in a sing songy voice says "Good morining my beloved familly!" Blue birds fly in threw the balcony door and sing all around her. Sometimes I swear she fell out of a Disney movie, hit her head hard on NY concrete, and forgot she was Cinderella. "Get ready for school hon, your blue waffles will be waiting." Says Calypso from across the loft. I get ready and sit down infront of my steaming waffles. That are blue. My Grandparents tell me it's a joke I have with my father from across the grave. It is pretty depressing if you think of it, but it's been with me all my life so I can't let go of it.

I ride down the elevator from my home on the top floor to the bottom. The front desk dude looks at me with those pale blue eyes. He unsettles me, with that bald head of his. I walk a few blocks to Goode high school. I look up at the banners that hang across the pillars that support the grand entrance. "Here we go again." I sigh to myself as I begin my daily routine. First period turns into fourth, and then morphs into lunch. I sit by myself and take a bite of my school lunch. That's when four kids walk in. Two look to be seniors, one looks like a junior, and the last one is a girl who looks my age. The leader of the four is a tall muscular guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The second senior is a beautiful tan Californi-looking girl with blonde hair and storming gray eyes. The junior looking kid had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, I was uneasy about this guy. Lastly was the girl. She was stunning. Just like all the others, she was physically fit. She was the type of freshman that was more ,well, "matured" than other girls in our grade. She had beautiful brown skin, like milk chocolate, long curly black hair, and silver eyes. Not silver like the blonde one, silver like the moon, or a shield, or the nike swoosh on the side of some Lebron 11's I saw. Funny.

The four of them drew everyone's eyes. People began to whisper and stare, but the four looked straight ahead. Straight at me. They walked right up to me and sat down right infront of me.

"Who are you?" I ask as politely ask them. They pause look at eachother and begin to laugh

The pretty black girl says something quick in some language, Greek,"Είναι ακριβώς σαν τον πατέρα του; He is just like his father." How I caught this? I had no idea but I was kind of annoyed. "What do you mean my father? You knew him."

The blonde guy spoke up, "Yea, we were all very close to your father, he is my and Nico's cousin." Nico, the black haired boy smiled "He is Annabeth's closest friend" The storm-eyed girl winked at me, "and he was Charlene's trainer." Charlene frowned

"Don't call me by my real name Jason." Jason laughed and started nuggying Charlene I couldn't help but smile at the familly bond they were showing. "Yeah Charlene likes tobe called by her nickname; Choper." Annabeth spoke "Or Charley but we, call her chops us and the other 12."

"Twelve what? You guys new my dad? How did he die? H-"

"Stop whining kid. We'll answer all your questions soon." Nico spoke low but harsh, like I was already a painful memory. It was silent for a bit until Jason cleared his throat "Well Theseus, we're here to watch out for you."

"How did you know my name?" I ask half rising out of my chair.

''We knew you as a child," Jason continued "so we are here to watch out for you."

"I don't need a babysitter, who sent you" I ask fully risen

They stop and look at eachother, Choper spoke up,

"Your Dad did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Enough talk. We need to get you out of here. Things are about to go really south." Nico states flatly

I look around at them, confused. "Why are we leaving? Where are we going?"

"Gods are you always this whiney?" Nico spits?

"what's your deal man" I say leaning forward.

"Get out of my face kid, you dont want to mess with any of us." The dark boy says flatly.

My ears start to roar, Nico looks at me and smirks. Soon my water bottle explodes and the water blasts in his face. It was quiet at the table. Then Nico laughs

"Good job buddy! Guess you're not as wimpy as I thought.

We all laugh, but then our meeting is cut short. "Fighting again sonny? Awww what a shame, why don't you come down to the athletic office." looks at me and smiles. "Ughh, alright guys I'll be back." They look paniced, they have quick conversation in that language, all I can grab is the word "denger". Chops speaks up,"No , it was an accident-"

"Be quiet." He hisses. He grabs my shoulder hard and drags me out of my chair. We go down the sophomore hall past the athletic office, and into the darkened gym. turns his back on me and looks out the window, in a blink of an eye, he is across the gym and just looks at me blankly. I begin to get scared ,how he moved so quickly,I did not understand. Maybe it was my ADHD acting up. We stay silent for five minutes before he says. "The Old Ones do not approve of your existence boy." His voice is different. It sounds like a old lady's voice overlapped with a deep rumbling one.

"I don't know what you mean." I begin to back up to the door but it slams closed.

That's when he begins to transform into something sinister. His face morfs into a demonic old lady's. His body becomes large and muscular, and huge sets of batwings rip out of his spine. His eyes glow a smoldering yellow, and huge tusks curl out of his mouth. His hands elongate into talons and his legs turn into those of a goat.

Terrifying. That's when he springs. My reflexes save me. I dive out of the way in time and the huge monster barrels past me.

Jason, Nico, Annabeth, and Charley bust into the gym.

"Percy!" Jason screams

Wait, what did he call me? I don't have time to think. He throws me a pen but in mid air in transforms into a sword. I catch it and I automatically know what to do. The beast turns and begins slashing at me, but somehow I keep up albeit barely. A voice speaks in my mind, it sound like mine only older. _You can do this son, run at the Lamia._ I was desperate so I listen to the crazy voice in my mind. As I run I begin to increase speed faster than I have ever felt in my life. _Leap. _I jump in the air about twenty feet of the ground. The beast, or _Lamia_ leaps too. _Wait for it...now slash! _I slash and with a horrible screeching sound the monster disappears in a explosion of dust and the smell of sulfur. I land hard on the gym and I feel exhausted. _  
_

I am lifted up onto someone's shoulders and I hear Annabeth's voice say, "We need to take him to his mother...and then..." I pass out after that.

I wake up and I am on the couch in my apartment. The Four are talking to my Grandmom and Calyso.

"We need to take him, NOW." Jason says assertively to Calypso.

"I am coming with you, Percy would need it." Calypso says

"The way would be dangerous, he is beginning to understand, the Underworld can sense it." Charley says from behind me.

"Sh sh sh he's waking up.'' my Grandma says.

"Alrigh kid, we're going to Long Island. Prepare for the last chapter of you mortal existence." Nico says.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Confused doesn't even begin to explain what I was feeling right now. These four people have come in and successfully screwed up my life. Millions of questions buzzed into my head; Where are we going? Why are we leaving? Who was my dad? and lastly, Who Is Percy? Jason had called me that during my... my hallucination? I try to sit up but my head spins and I fall back down on the couch feeling nauseated. Had I really exerted myself that much? But none of that really happened it was a hallucination.

"Stay seated kiddo." Sally says. I am too tired to argue and lay back down on the couch. My head is pulsating and I can feel vomit rising in my throat. Charley speeds over to me, lifts my head into her lap, and dribbles a warm drink into my mouth. I immediately taste warm buttery cookies. Plus just having my head in Charley's lap made me feel instantly better. Instead of moving, she stays in the same place and strokes my hair. I immediately feel bliss full.

"Alright kid we gotta go." Annabeth says. "Lift him up, he's too weak to move on your own. Sally, you need to stay here. It's too dangerous." My Grandma tries to speak up but she swallows her words, probably agreeing with Annabeth.

Charley lifts me up and slings me over her shoulder effortlessly. I try to protest but I am too weak to say anything. We make it to the parking lot and hop into a dark blue/green sports car. I would have been hyped if things weren't getting as bad as they were. As we sit in the car it begins thunder storming, hard. Lightning bolts go crazy in the sky and the wind and rain shake the car.

On a building I see another beast like the one at my school. And I don't only see one I see at least eleven all perched on buildings like larde demonic birds.

"Go Go GO!" Shouts Calypso. We pull out of the lot and begin to speed. Jason drives like a maniac, dodging cars making imposible twists and turns. That was the normal part. Calypso pulls out a sword, a bronze, wicked sharp sword. She mutters," Percy, please make Riptide a rifle." The blade shimmers and transforms into a bronze M4A1. She leans out the window and begins to fire out the window.

Jason drives onto to the Brooklyn bridge. I hear screeching outside, and I dare look out the window. The eleven flying-goat-men-daemon-old ladies are now forty. the monsters cloud the sky. They are not only screeching, but throwing fire. The demons are throwing fire. The first few missiles hit the bridge, and make it shudder. One explodes right next to the car. There is a deafening noise and all the windows shatter. Calypso takes the assault riffle off of semi-automatic and goes full automatic. She blasts demons out of the sky. Whenever a monster got hit with a bullet it would explode with golden dust.

"Come on!," Calypso screams "Get some!" How Calypso turned from Cinderella to an Expendable in two seconds, I will never know. I want to cheer. Then the brimstone falls with more intensity. They explode all over the road. A projectile nearly hits our car and it throws the door to the driver seat right off. Jason screams in pain but continues driving. He sticks his hand out the window and shoots...lightning bolts? out of his palms? What? He hits many of the demons but more come, rising out of the sea and the forest. We get off the bridge and begin driving towards the Long Island Sound. Missiles explode all around us. Trees do the same., showering us the deadly, tree shrapnel. Our front left tire explodes and the car lurches to the side. Calypso ducks into the car, reloads and begins shooting some more. _Lamia _ explode like fireworks in the evening sky.

"We're almost there." Jason yells to us. Then the car explodes. A missile hits it's mark. I feel a sensation of zero gravity as our car flips in mid air. We all scream. The car lands on the grass, spirals and slams into a tree.

Then my world in engulfed in flames.

But I don't feel hot. My friends are scrambling out of the car writhing on the ground screaming in pain. I drag myself out of the car and rush to Charley. I find that drink she gave me in her pocket and dribble some in her mouth and in Jason's mouth. Then the vile goes dry. "Chops, you get Nico, Jason, get Annabeth and Calypso.'' I command. They look shocked for a second, but then they give a knowing smile at each other. And listen.

Even though they were carrying people and they were burned. Those two were fast, freaking fast. We make a beeline to a tall tree with some cable wrapped around it. Jason and Charley cross the tree before me. I am almost there, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet, then BLAM! A fire ball explodes to my right and hurls me left. I slam into a tree and my shoulder and collar bone shatter. I cry out in pain, but no noise comes out of my mouth. It is replaced with fear. The last demon stalks up to me. Talons ready. It lurches.

Time slows down, my awareness perks up. I notice the same sword that turned into a rifle, and the same sword that I used at my school is next to me. I lift it up, roll to the side, and as the beast flies by, I stick the blade in it's side and it explodes with sulfer. As this one explodes I guess it also used a suicide fire bomb. It blows up in lava and my eardrum bursts. The side up my head is covered in a hot we substance. I lift my hand up to my ear, and it is coated with crimson.

Pain. That is all I felt. Pain in my head, and my arm, and my chest. With my right arm I drag myself over past the tree. Two people lift me up. And I hear a voice say, "Welcome home kiddo."

I then pass out. I've doing a lot of that lately.

**So in this story, Percy has given demigods enhanced physical abilities. Here they are!**

**Speed- Normal demigods of the Olympians can move up to 70mph in a running sprint. Children of lesser deities run at 60 mph. Children of the Big Three can run in access of 100 mph because they are the most dangerous breed of Demigod.**

**Strength/Durability- Normal demigods have dense tissue that allows them to endure several bullet shots before they are injured. This goes for Major and Minor Demigods. Big Three Demigods can endure a lot more physical damage before they are actually injured. Normal Demigods can lift to an average of four times their weight, but strength relies more on the child's parents. Big three Demigods can lift up to six times their weight.**

**Sight/Hearing/Senses- Normal children of the Olympian Council can see far greater than an average human. A demigod and be aware of a troop of ants, a flying bird, and a fellow demigod breathing from miles around them. Big three Demigods can see into the spectrum of light. Demigods can hear for miles around them, up too 80 if focussing hard. (really hard) Big Three Demigods do not have to strain to hear.**

**That's it! This should help you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

My nightmare begins with me waking up. I sit up on the moist sand of a beach shore. it is inky black outside and the moon is larger than it is supposed to be. The waves crash with serious intensity In the waves is me? At least it looks just like me, accept a twenty-one more muscular and more handsome version of me. He holds a glowing sword and looks very angry. He speaks in a quick language he says,"Leave me alone Moon." That confuses me. Over my shoulder I see a teenage girl in a glowing silver dress she is extremely beautiful. She speaks in the same language but says," I dont want to kill your followers, stand down."

The waves crash with terrifying intensity and shake the world. The man screams and a huge wave surges toward me rolling with great speed. I try to move but soon the waves crash down around me and am enveloped in complete darkness. I cant breath and the water fills my lungs. I scream but nothing comes out, not even bubbles nothing. As I begin to die I feel no water, and I can breath. But the darkness stays and thickens. I can only hear my shallow breathing. I feel cold I begin to shiver more and more.

A bright light turns on to my left. Two figures are shown. One is MASSIVE I'm talkin a twenty foot tall, hulking monster. The second is a tall girl, she is tall, but not inhumanely tall but tall like a basketball player. The light is behind, so I can only make out their silhouettes. No other detail. I try to speak "Who are you!?" But my words are shoved painfully back into my chest. I cough into my hand and see small spotts of blood. I fall to my knees as if I am being controlled. _Wake up... _I look at the beings and the massive one speaks in a deep rumbling voice and says," By the Moon and Tides, the gods will fall.." The basketball player girl finishes,"And the son of the tides will cause it all." With that she lunges at me with blinding speed, she raises a scythe-like weapon and brings it down on my head.

"Wake up!" I sit up and I am covered in sweat. I am in a nice room and light spreads into the room. _Where am I?_

"The infirmary, or The Big House" I am not sure what surprises me more, the fact that a very tired Charley is sitting by the bed, or the fact that she read my mind.

"Did you hear me say that?" I ask slowly.

"Seeing the fact that you said that out loud...and since I have ears...yeahh." She smiles at me and laughs. Her smile is contagious and I can't help but join in. "Where is Cally?" I ask. Charley sits back in her chair and sighs. "Cally healed up fast, and so did the others," she looked directly at me and pokes my nose and says," You on the the other hand, heal slow since you still think you are a human." She smirks at me as if she knew something I didn't know. "Human? I am human." I stammer. Charley nods in a kind of _I guess you could say that_ way. "Yeah you could say that, you are human, partly." I look at her blankly. "Are you feeling okay?" she says as she gets a glass of apple juice? She takes a sip, and nods as if it's good. She props my head up and dribbles the drink into my mouth. I feel good and the pain goes away and leave only a dull throb in my ear.

"C'mon, lets go talk to Chiron" she says excitedly. I hop out of bed and follow her to the porch. I am baffled at what I see. A beautiful valley sprawls before me, in the distance there are strawberry fields. Their smell hits me and it is amazing. The Long Island Sound glistens in the early June sun. Covering the valley is what looks like an ancient Greek city, accept it is not so ancient. The marble glistens with newness and the scale of the city is amazing. Kids are doing numerous camp activities, like canoeing and volley ball, some are practicing, archery? They are all matching with the same orange tops. Then I see stranger things: Some kids are riding on flying horses, some are battling each other with deadly sharp swords and spears and clubs and..you name it. But they all battled like they knew what they were doing. Some and fighting hand to hand, some are throwing boulders around, just for the heck of it I guess. They all looked like they were having a great time. I notice strange buildings, all of them different from eachother, they are situated in a horseshoe shape, an Omega.

That's when the Horse-man walks up to me and Charley. Charley goes and huggs him. Horse-Guy looks down at me and smiles. I've seen enough things.

"Charley, what are you?" She looks at me and says, "What are _we, _that's the better question."

Horse-Guy speaks up ,"I am Chiron, the centaur, trainer of heroes, half-gods.'' I remember a mythology class I took last year in seventh grade. The gods would come down and have affairs with mortal women and men. The children of these affairs were half god, half man.

I explode into unbearable plain. My muscles tear, my hearing amps u to the point where I can hear to much, I see everything, my brain hurts Everything is screeching. Sensory overload. Sensory overload. Pain. Screeching. I hear Charley's voice, "Focus on an anchor, control your powers, focus on my my voice, okay? You're doing great." I look up at her she is super blurry then she focuses out. My hearing calms. I sit back and breath shallowly. I look around and I can make out every detail on the wood of the porch. I see each ray of sunlight with amped up clarity. My hearing is so clear and precise I hear my faint beating. Hearts hundreds of them, making a beautiful drummer symphony. The crashing of the waves of the waves. The glistening light on the Long Island Sound shimmer with rainbows. I see an entirely new color a color that is both dark and light.

"Can you see those colors, in the light?" I ask Chiron and Charley. Chiron replies," Do you see these colors as a solid ones?" Horse-dude asks. "No," I reply "they just flicker."

"You can nearly see into the spectrum of light. A thing I can only see in a Big three Demigod." Chiron states

"Big Three Demigod?" I ask

"Yeah," Charley says." The leaders, the most lethal variety of demigod. Children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Their children are more powerful than most demigods." I stand up and try to walk up to the porch, instead I speed over to the railing and when I try to grip the wood it splinters I fall forward and break through the wood. My speed propels me forward and I flip in mid-air and land on my back. From my new earth bed I let loose a high-pitched wheeze then a low groan. I sit up and notice Charley laughing at me. I need to get control of my abilities. I can't just keep running through things like that.

"Chiron, did I always have these powers?" I ask.

" Yes, but all these years you have believed you were just a mortal, at times your powers would reveal themselves but only in times of need. Now that you know who you are, you're powers are revealed."

"So if I'm a half-god, who is my godly parent?" I ask

They look at each other. Charley says,"You'll know when they claim you."

"They haven't even claimed me yet?" I ask hurt. What kind of parent ignores their kid for fourteen years, forces them to adapt to a world that they aren't native to, and makes them suffer pain mastering powers they might not want.

"Well...not openly, I know who he is and only a few others do, but you gotta wait."Charley says sympathetically from the porch. She walks up to me and places her hand on my arm. She smiles and says, "Race you to the Cabins, lots to see." and she speeds off. I get up smile and bolt after her.


End file.
